Hands On
by the knave of hearts
Summary: In which Shikamaru discovers that dating the village pariah isn't as troublesome as he had assumed. ShikaNaru. YAOI.


AN: This . . . is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Seriously. I'm never writing about virgins again. (Lies.)

WARNINGS: Yaoi, ShikaNaru, 'first time' smut.

()()()()()()()()()()

Dating the village pariah wasn't actually as troublesome as Shikamaru had first thought.

It had begun as most teenage romances do—as friends. After the Uchiha defected from Konoha, Naruto had been whisked away by the legendary sannin, (and pervert, one cannot forget that when discussing the toad sage) Jiraiya, for three years of training. Shikamaru hadn't been particularly close to the rowdy blond and therefore saw no reason to mope about his absence like the rest of the rookie ninjas did.

'_Besides,_' Shikamaru had thought as he watched Hyuuga Neji sulk at Ichiraku's, '_it's not like he's gone forever._' And he wasn't.

Three years later, Uzumaki Naruto returned to Konohagakure with a new jumpsuit (Shikamaru had appreciated the noticeable tone-down of Naruto's trademark orange) and the renewed ambition to save his wayward 'brother'. Everything had fallen back into place, and life in the Hidden Leaf Village had continued.

Or perhaps it would have, if Naruto hadn't decided he wanted to learn Shougi.

"But Shikamaru, you play it all the time! You _have_ to teach me!"

"Troublesome," the Nara had muttered, somehow knowing instinctively that there was no point in fighting it. And so they played.

For the next three months, Naruto had stopped by almost every day of the week, insisting that Shikamaru play at least one game with him.

"C'mon, Shika! Just one game and I'll leave you with your clouds!"

Neither noticed when Naruto began calling his companion 'Shika' or when the 'just one game' became two, then three, then four or that they always ended up with dinner at Ichiraku's (Shikamaru paid) and a walk back to the genin's apartment.

For all his genius, Shikamaru didn't notice until Asuma-sensei pointed it out to him.

"We haven't played in while," the older man had said between cigarettes, casting a glance at the shougi set that Naruto had left out the night before. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Naruto asked me to teach him."

"I thought he asked you a few months back. Is he that bad?"

"I'm—" Shikamaru paused. Was Naruto that bad? The only thing he ever remembered the games they played was Naruto's strangely vulpine grin and the way those whisker marks seemed to actually _move_ when he laughed and—

Oh shit.

His sensei didn't mention the awkward pause or the incredulous look on his student's face as he reached a conclusion. Instead, he stood and stretched, sighing.

"I'm going on a mission soon. I was supposed to take Kurenai out," he frowned—everyone knew Kurenai had Asuma wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger—then fished a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"Here," he said, handing it to his protégé. "It's two coupons to that new restaurant. I had planned on taking Kurenai, but they'll expire while I'm on the mission." He shrugged nonchalantly. "You should take Naruto."

Shikamaru was too busy stammering out reasons why he wasn't going to do that to realize that Asuma had made his escape and left the nefarious coupons behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a several dates, a number of shy glances, and several enjoyable kisses, they were considered a couple. Well, by everyone else's standards. Whenever either were asked about it, Naruto became to flustered to answer, and Shikamaru would shrug it off with his typical response of "troublesome."

But everyone knew.

It wasn't until they ended up in Naruto's apartment one night after a quick dinner, the blond boy with his back pressed into the mattress and Shikamaru pinning him down with his arms and weight and a needy pair of lips, that the Nara realized just how ill prepared he was for this.

He knew at this point, hearing Naruto's quick breaths and gasps and seeing the pleasured flush spread across his face and down his neck that it was probably too late to stop though.

"Shika, wait!"

The chuunin groaned, burying his face in the sweaty tan neck before him. "What?" He ground out.

"I, well, it's just—" Naruto tilted his head away, the flush darkening and creeping up his ears. "How do we do it?" He squeaked out.

Shikamaru stared incredulously at his boyfriend? partner? and sighed. Trying to calm his currently raging hormones, he took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

Seemingly encouraged that the other boy hadn't gotten angry at his ignorance, he continued: "Well, I know how a guy and a girl do it, but how do," he whimpered, "_two guys _do it?"

"It's—" The older boy chewed his bottom lip, contemplating what to say. Perhaps, he glanced at the blushing boy beneath him, a more hands-on approach would help. "Just—just go with it, okay?"

Shikamaru had never done anything remotely like this himself, but apparently he was the only one of the pair that had actually attended sex-ed at the academy.

Aligning their bodies, the Nara began grinding slowly against his lover, watching the other boy's face. Naruto inhaled sharply at the feel of Shikamaru's hardened member rub against his own, the only thing between them being the pants they wore to dinner.

The air around them seemed thick as the sound of their heavy breathing urging them both to move quicker, harder to reach satisfaction. Naruto came first, pressing his tan face up into Shikamaru's paler one, their sweaty skin sliding easily against the others' as a warm heat spread between them. Shikamaru followed soon after with a low groan, taking in their comingling scents.

The remained motionless for a while, clinging together, basking in the warm glow of their first physical intimacy together.

"That wasn't like what Ero-sennin's books describe," Naruto said, his voice penetrating the comfortable silence. Shikamaru sighed, rolling off the other onto the space next to him.

"I guess it wouldn't be."

"But I'm glad, y'know?" Naruto smiled, a light flush still painting his cheeks. "When he made me read those books, they kind of, well, freaked me out."

"Don't worry about it," the brunet grasped his partner's hand in his own, ignoring the sensation of two sweaty palms being held together. "Those books are cheap dramatizations of sexual encounters made to appeal to perverts."

Naruto snorted. "That explains a lot." Looking over at his boyfriend (because Naruto had known all along what they were) he grinned, curling into the taller boy's side. It didn't really matter if sex was never the perfect, intense eruption his perverted sensei wrote about. Shikamaru would probably think that was too troublesome anyway.


End file.
